Uniquement vers le futur
by Mai96
Summary: Après la mort de Luffy, le reste de l'équipage a besoin de continuer à vivre leur vie. Mais comment faire après avoir perdu la personne qui leur donnait l'inspiration pour suivre leur rêve ? 8 one shots, un par membre de l'équipage. Traduction de Only Towards the Future (s/9656565) de spacecrazegirly


**Coucou ! Me revoilà dans le fandom One Piece avec une nouvelle traduction.**

**Cette traduction comportera 7 autres chapitres plus un teaser.**

**L'original fait un peu moins de 69000 mots et je suis loin d'être bilingue. Donc la traduction prend du temps et j'en suis désolé. C'est pour cela que je traduit d'habitude des OS : y'a pas de suite et personne n'attend la traduction d'une fanfiction qu'il ne connait pas. Mais Only Towards the Future est trop bien pour que je ne la fasse pas découvrir aux lecteurs francophones.**

**Bonne lectures et j'attends vos avis dessus.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire ou l'idée.**

**Merci beaucoup à NVJM (u/2047901/) d'avoir relu ce chapitre et corrigé les fautes. **

* * *

**Zoro**

Le premier instinct de Zoro fut de se battre, mais il en combattit l'envie et se faufila dans une petite boutique. La porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit, et il jura. Il essayait de se cacher de la Marine, merde ! Il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus d'attention sur lui bon sang ! Dire qu'il était allé jusqu'à se teindre ses cheveux en noir pour moins se faire remarquer. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour être discret.

Au bruit, une petite fille sortit de l'arrière-salle.

– Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Le regard qu'elle jeta au jeune homme était rempli de curiosité.

– Euh… Juste un coup d'œil comme ça.

Il lança un regard derrière lui, les marines passaient devant la boutique. La petite fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– C'est vrai ?

Elle leva un sourcil et désigna de la tête la scène qui se déroulait dehors.

– Il y a énormément de marines dehors, et je viens de recevoir un avertissement comme quoi il y a un dangereux pirate dans les environs.

Son ton était léger et enfantin, et elle pencha la tête pendant qu'elle attendait qu'il lui réponde.

– Ecoute, gémit Zoro, je ne suis pas ici pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste partir sans avoir de problèmes.

La jeune fille regarda derrière lui.

– Suivez-moi. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous êtes celui que l'on recherche, l'arrière-salle est plus sûre.

Zoro la regarda comme si elle était folle.

– Je suis un homme dangereux. Est-ce vraiment sage pour une petite fille comme toi de m'aider ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

– Si vous êtes un pirate, alors il n'y a aucun problème. Mon père était un pirate avant qu'il s'installe ici. C'est à lui de vous juger.

Zoro haussa les épaules :

– Après toi.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois. Un autre groupe de Marines venait de passer en courant devant la boutique, ils criaient tellement fort qu'on entendait ce qu'ils se disaient à travers les murs. La petite fille se mit à rire à sa paranoïa et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elle le conduisit dans l'arrière-boutique, qui s'avéra être une salle de séjour. Un homme doté d'une barbe impressionnante était assis dans un siège à bascule avec un livre sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

– Oh, Lidia. Qui est-ce ?

– Il se cache des Marines, déclara simplement Lidia. C'est bon ?

– Cela dépend, dit l'homme, en regardant Zoro. Quel est ton nom, mon garçon?

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais je ne suis pas ici pour causer des ennuis. Je veux juste aller au port sans me faire attraper, dit Zoro.

– Et je suis censé faire confiance à la parole d'un pirate ? demanda l'homme, en regardant son livre. Pour être honnête, tu ne sembles pas très fort.

Il leva les yeux à nouveau.

– Et tu aimes paraître fort en portant trois épées. N'est-ce pas un style utilisé par un autre pirate ? Peut-être qu'ils t'ont pris pour lui.

Zoro serra les poings à cette remarque mais n'objecta pas. Cela faisait plus ou moins un an depuis qu'ils avaient construit la tombe de Luffy, et depuis ce jour, Zoro pensait qu'il aurait pu sauver son capitaine s'il avait été plus fort.

– Pensez ce que vous voulez.

– Oh, je vais le faire, dit l'homme. Tu peux rester. Si Lidia pense que c'est bon, je vais me fier à son jugement.

Zoro hocha la tête en remercîment.

– Vous étiez un pirate, vous aussi ?

– Prends un siège, mon garçon, dit l'homme. Mon nom est Dustin. Si tu ne vas pas me dire ton nom, comment puis-je t'appeler ?

– Comme vous-voulez, dit Zoro.

– Eh bien, je t'appellerai Larry.

Zoro se crispa en entendant son nouveau nom et Lidia pouffa.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été une fois un pirate, comme ma fille te l'a surement dit.

Il lança un regard à Lidia qui eut la décence de paraitre penaude.

– Je faisais partie d'un équipage nommé les Baggy Pirates, mais je suis parti. Je ne pouvais pas supporter les tenues étranges qu'ils portaient.

– Vous aviez l'habitude de travailler sous Baggy ? dit Zoro, amusé.

– Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? demanda Dustin.

Zoro hocha la tête.

– Il a essayé de tuer mon Capitaine, une fois. Non, deux. Trois fois si on prend en compte la guerre. Même si je n'y étais pas, je ne suis donc pas vraiment sûr.

– Eh bien, ton Capitaine est bon?

Dustin nota la manière dont l'homme se raidit quand il posa la question.

– Il n'a jamais perdu contre Baggy, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, répondit Zoro.

Dustin hocha la tête à cette réponse, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait probablement pas plus de l'homme assis en face de lui. Il lui était légèrement familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui ce jeune homme lui faisait penser. Il semblait vraiment nerveux, en particulier avec les Marines à l'extérieur. Si ces derniers étaient après lui, alors il devait avoir une grosse prime. Il savait que son ancien capitaine avait une prime de quinze millions de berry quand il travaillait sous ses ordres, et que ce n'était pas suffisant pour que les marines prennent la peine de le traquer. Il savait aussi que la récompense avait augmenté, surtout après qu'il eut participé à la Guerre au Sommet.

Dustin se stoppa dans sa réflexion. Larry venait juste de mentionner une guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Son capitaine avait combattu dans _cette_ guerre ?

– Larry, dit Dustin, et il regarda le jeune homme se crisper. Qui est ton capitaine ?

– C'est privé.

– Je suis juste curieux, dit Dustin. A-t-il combattu lors de la Guerre au Sommet ?

L'homme cligna des yeux, avant de baisser son regard vers le sol.

– C'est privé.

Dustin n'insista pas, parce qu'il avait eu sa réponse. Oui. Son capitaine avait combattu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de survivants pirates. Principalement les restes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et ses alliés.

– Lidia, soit gentille et va faire du thé, s'il-te-plait ? J'ai le sentiment que Larry va rester ici pour un certain temps.

– Bien sûr, dit la fille en se levant et quitta la pièce.

Elle revint un peu plus tard, avec un plateau dans les mains. Le plaçant sur la table, elle tendit une tasse à Zoro.

– C'est pour toi, Larry.

Elle sourit avec amusement quand il grogna et elle donna une tasse à son père qui était perdu dans son silence.

– Hé, as-tu vécu des aventures ?

Zoro leva les yeux alors qu'il mettait du sucre dans sa tasse.

– Ouais. Mon Capitaine aimait les aventures.

Il sourit et bu une gorgée.

– Nous avions toujours des problèmes à cause de lui. Et le fait qu'il attirait les problèmes comme du miel attire les abeilles n'a pas vraiment aidé.

– Tu peux me raconter une de tes aventures ?

Zoro regarda le petit visage impatient qui le scrutait. Elle lui avait semblé trop sérieuse pour une enfant, mais maintenant, elle agissait en accord avec son âge. Il secoua la tête légèrement, incapable de comprendre l'esprit d'un enfant.

– Bien sûr.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, essayant de trouver une histoire qui ne le désignerait pas comme un Chapeau de Paille.

– As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'ile dans le ciel ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Il y a une ile dans le ciel ?

Zoro hocha la tête.

– C'est vrai. Tu dois monter un rayon d'eau vertical pour y aller. C'est vraiment dangereux, et c'est pourquoi notre Capitaine avait décidé d'y aller. Et cette eau, elle conduit à une mer de nuage…

* * *

Lidia sembla apprécier l'histoire, posant des questions, grimaçant aux bons moments, frissonnant de dégout quand il révéla que son capitaine avait été mangé par un grand anaconda, sourit triomphalement quand il décrivit son Capitaine faisant sonner la Cloche d'Or et mettre fin à une guerre vieille de quatre cents ans. Même Dustin l'écoutait, souriant alors que Zoro parlait.

– Vous avez trouvé des trésors ? demanda finalement Lidia.

Zoro hocha la tête.

– Oui. Il y en avait beaucoup dans l'estomac du serpent, alors quand il dormait, nous nous sommes faufilés dedans et avons tout pris.

Lidia claqua ses mains, excitée. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

– Comment êtes-vous descendu ?

– Conis nous a donné une pieuvre géante qui s'est gonflée comme un ballon. Nous l'avons attachée à notre navire et nous avons flotté jusqu'en bas.

– Cela ressemble tout à fait à une aventure, jeune homme, dit Dustin. Si tu n'avais pas l'air si fier, je pense que je ne te croirais pas.

– Je sais, rit Zoro. Il fallait y être pour en croire même la moitié.

– C'est totalement vrai.

Il se stoppa et se leva, puis alla à la fenêtre et tira le rideau.

– Eh bien, je pense que les Marines ont abandonné, dit-il. Ça semble certain. Cette histoire a pris un bon moment finalement.

Zoro hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, prenant ses épées et les calant à la ceinture.

– Merci pour m'avoir caché de la marine.

Dustin hocha la tête.

– Merci de nous avoir évité une autre journée ennuyeuse. Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Zoro. Trouver une île où je peux m'entrainer.

– Tu as l'intention de maitriser le style à trois lames ?

– Je l'ai déjà maitrisé, dit Zoro. J'ai juste besoin de devenir plus fort. Si j'étais aussi fort à l'époque que je suis maintenant… Peut-être que j'aurais pu le sauver…

– Sauver quoi ? demanda naïvement Lidia.

Zoro la regarda et ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux.

– Mon capitaine, admit-il. Il est mort il y a deux ans.

Le visage de Lidia se voila.

– Tu veux dire que le capitaine de tes aventures est parti ?

– Ouais, dit Zoro tristement. Il l'a fait pour nous sauver, pour sauver son équipage. Et pour l'honorer nous allons réaliser nos rêves.

Il tendit son bras gauche et releva la manche.

– Tu vois ça ?

– On dirait un truc douloureux, » dit Lidia, tendant la main et touchant du bout des doigts la cicatrice en forme de X.

– Ça l'est. Mais notre Capitaine a traversé plus de douleur que ça. C'est une promesse. C'est pour nous rappeler qu'il nous a donné la possibilité de réaliser nos rêves.

– On dirait un homme noble, déclara Dustin.

Zoro sourit et hocha de la tête pour acquiescer.

– Il est mort en étant sûr qu'il allait nous aider, peu importe en quoi.

Zoro ferma son œil.

– C'était ces derniers mots pour nous. Et après… Zoro s'interrompit. Et après, il était parti. Hors de notre portée. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire pour l'arrêter.

Lidia commença à pleurer, et Zoro essuya ses larmes.

– Hé, ne pleure pas. Il l'a fait parce qu'il le voulait. Il sera heureux de tous nous voir réaliser nos rêves.

Elle renifla.

– Quel est ton rêve ? demanda-t-elle.

– Être le meilleur épéiste du monde, dit Zoro, en caressant la lame au fourreau blanc.

– Quel était son rêve ? demanda Dustin.

Zoro n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait.

– Il voulait devenir le Roi des Pirates.

Dustin secoua la tête :

– Eh bien, ce titre a été pris par Monkey D. Luffy. Et tu as toi-même un long chemin à parcourir avant de devenir le meilleur épéiste. Tu dois battre Roronoa Zoro, puis Mihawk. Je sais que Zoro est aussi après le titre.

– Je vais battre Mihawk, dit l'homme, un regard déterminé dans les yeux. Je l'ai promis à mon Capitaine. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé tomber avant, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

– Je vous souhaite bonne chance, déclara Dustin, et Lidia recommença à sangloter.

– Soit prudent, d'accord ?

Zoro se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur et fouilla dans sa poche. Il sortit une photo pliée, il la lui remit.

– C'est très important pour moi, d'accord ? Un jour, je reviendrai pour cela. Jusque-là, je veux que tu la gardes en sécurité. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Zoro partit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné, Lidia ? demanda Dustin, à genoux à côté de sa fille.

Elle déplia la photo, et Dustin haleta. C'était une photo de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Où une recrue, un épéiste recrue, avait-il bien pu obtenir quelque chose comme ça ? Cette seule chose valait des millions de béris. Il leva les yeux, mais l'homme avait disparu de la rue. Quelque chose dans l'image attira son attention. Le katana blanc. Un katana blanc était très inhabituel, et très rare. Celui que portait Larry avait l'air identique à celui que Roronoa Zoro portait dans l'image.

– Hey Lidia, dit Dustin. As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cet homme tout à l'heure ?

Elle leva les yeux.

– Il avait des sourcils verts, dit-elle.

Dustin regarda à nouveau l'image. Il comprit. L'homme qui venait de quitter leur maison était premier lieutenant du Roi des Pirates. Mais, il avait déclaré que son capitaine était mort. Si cela était vrai, alors cela voudrait dire que le Chapeau de Paille était mort.

– Que dis-tu de mettre cela dans un cadre à photos ? C'est d'accord ?

* * *

Zoro quitta l'île, se cachant sur un bateau marchand qui partait vers une autre île. Celle-ci était habitée et il y avait un archipel à proximité, entièrement en pierre et accessible en bateau. Il alla sur la plage et regarda les alentours, trouvant une petite habitation de pécheur et quelques bateaux le long d'un quai qui semblait instable.

– Eh ! Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda Zoro en toquant à la porte et regardant à l'intérieur. J'aimerais aller sur une de ces îles.

– Il n'a à rien là-bas, répondit une voix rauque.

Zoro ouvrit la porte. La lumière extérieure illumina la pièce, révélant un vieil homme assis dans une chaise à bascule.

– Je sais, dit Zoro. C'est pourquoi je veux y aller.

Il secoua la tête.

– Vous êtes bizarre de nos jours, vous, les jeunes. L'utilisation d'un bateau ne va pas être gratuite. Combien de temps penses-tu rester là-bas ?

– Je temps de finir mon entrainement, dit Zoro. Je vais aussi avoir besoin de revenir pour la nourriture.

– Alors il serait probablement plus rentable d'acheter un bateau, soupira le vieil homme. Celui au bout du quai est en très mauvais état, mais c'est deux-mille berry.

Zoro lui remit l'argent en le remerciant et quitta l'ile principale. Quand il arriva à l'affleurement rocheux, il traina son bateau sur les rochers et prit connaissance des alentours. L'île faisait plus ou moins la moitié de la principale, et quelques arbres rabougris se trouvaient en son milieu. Le reste était en pierre, variant en couleur et en taille. Quelques taches de boue pouvaient être vues, mais à part ça, l'île n'avait que des affleurements perfides. Pour Zoro, c'était parfait.

Il passa les trois années suivantes à perfectionner ses compétences et à obtenir des fournitures ou écrire sur l'île principale. Il s'était souvenu de l'adresse à la petite fille à laquelle il avait donné la photo. Et en lui écrivant, il était capable de faire disparaitre la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Tout avait commencé quand il marchait dans la rue. Il avait vu un homme vendre des carnets. Il en avait pris un, pensant qu'il pourrait ainsi garder une trace de sa formation. Mais il avait fini par écrire autres choses, comme ses aventures et son temps comme pirate de l'équipage au chapeau de paille sur La Route de tous les Périls, et sa vie en tant que chasseur de primes avant tout cela. Plus il écrivait, plus il réussissait à accepter ce qui s'était passé. Luffy était mort, pas lui. Et il allait tirer le meilleur parti de sa vie.

Il avait déchiré les pages de son livre et les avait envoyées à Lidia. Il avait obtenu une réponse quelques mois plus tard, lui disant qu'elle était contente qu'il aille bien. Un mois était passé avant qu'il n'obtienne une autre lettre. Celui-ci était de Dustin, lui disant qu'elle avait été heureuse en lisant ses autres aventures, et qu'elle était tombée malade.

Zoro prit une pause dans sa formation pour écrire de nouveau, racontant son temps dans le Nouveau Monde. Il termina la lettre en lui promettant de battre Mihawk et revendiquer le titre de plus grand épéiste du monde.

Dustin répondit, en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas survécu, mais qu'il lui avait lu sa lettre alors qu'elle était au lit. Il dit à Zoro qu'elle voulait qu'il réalise son rêve. Il avait envoyé la photo avec la lettre, disant qu'il devrait l'avoir pour se rappeler de ses amis.

Zoro pleura pour la quatrième fois dans sa vie. Une fois pour Kuina, une fois quand il avait déclaré sa loyauté envers Luffy au Baratie, une fois à la mort de Luffy, et la quatrième fois pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

Le jour suivant, il retourna sur l'ile principale et rendit le bateau au vieil homme. Il monta sur un navire marchand, et en échange de le laisser voyager avec eux, il les aida à charger et décharger les marchandises. Il garda un œil sur les journaux, pour des nouvelles concernant Mihawk. Il avait trouvé un article, disant qu'il avait quitté les Grands Corsaires et qu'il était de nouveau recherché.

Les marchands se moquaient toujours de cette sur-attention.

– Quoi, tu le connais ? avait demandé Vincent un jour, penché sur la table et regardant attentivement le haut du journal. Tu es obsédé par cet ex-grand Corsaire. Tu as des connexions avec la Marine et tu le hais pour avoir fait défection ?

Zoro grogna.

– Allez Larry ! Tu es tellement secret !

Zoro grogna de nouveau et ferma le journal.

– Je veux le trouver.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose aussi stupide ? demanda Vincent. C'est un désir de mort.

Zoro haussa les épaules.

– J'ai mes raisons.

– Donc, c'est pour cela que tu travailles avec nous. Pour le trouver ?

– C'est une des raisons, dit Zoro.

– Quelle est l'autre ?

– Je n'ai pas de navire à moi. Mo ami Franky l'a pris. Si j'avais un autre moyen de voyager, je le prendrais.

Vincent secoua la tête.

– Tu es très étrange Larry.

Et Zoro grogna une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Lorsque le navire marchand fut attaqué par des pirates, Zoro n'y prêta aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce que les dits pirates se déclarent être les Chapeaux de Paille. Zoro ouvrit son œil et se leva de sa place sur le pont.

– Pardon ?

Un homme de grande taille portant un vieux chapeau de paille le regarda avec dégoût.

– J'ai dit, nous sommes les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, vous allez nous remettre tous ce que vous avez.

– Vraiment ? dit Zoro, observant les nouveaux arrivants. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient fait un meilleur travail pour les imiter que Demallo Black, il dut l'admettre.

– Larry, siffla Vincent. Ne les énerve pas.

– Ton ami a raison, _Larry_, dit le faux Luffy.

Zoro serra ses poings à cette vue. Cela faisait cinq ans, et même la vue d'une imitation le ramenait à ce jour.

– Maintenant, vous allez être de bons garçons et nous remettre vos objets de valeur.

Zoro renifla.

– Vous savez, je détester réellement les personnes comme vous. Vous vous jouez de grands noms pour paraitre intimidants et obtenir ce que vous voulez. Que feriez-vous si le vrai équipage au Chapeau de Paille arrivait ?

Le faux Zoro se crispa, tirant une de ses épées. Zoro nota la pauvre qualité de la lame et secoua la tête.

– Nous sommes les vrais Chapeaux de Paille, dit le faux Zoro, marchant lentement vers lui. Maintenant, si tu veux vivre, je te suggère de faire marche arrière.

Zoro rit.

– Je ne pense pas que tu ais un jour déjà tué. Maintenant, les gars, vous commencez vraiment à me faire chier.

Les marins recroquevillés derrière Zoro regardèrent autour nerveusement, espérant qu'ils ne les tueraient pas tous pour les insultes d'un seul homme. Vincent recula, jetant un regard inquiet à quelqu'un qu'il considérait presque comme un ami. Bernard, le capitaine du navire, posa une main sur son épaule.

– S'il vous plaît, ne pas lui faites de mal. Tous ce que nous avons sur ce navire se trouvent dans les locaux de stockage, sous le pont.

– Je ne sais pas, dit le faux Luffy. Je n'aime pas être insulté. Si tu veux vivre, prosterne-toi à mes pieds.

Il regarda Zoro avec un sourire narquois.

– Je ne m'inclinerai jamais face à quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que toi, cracha Zoro.

Les faux Chapeaux de Paille rirent.

– Tue-le, capitaine, cria le faux Franky.

Le faux Luffy sorti une arme de la ceinture de son pantalon et la pointa sur l'épéiste.

– Qui diable penses-tu être ? As-tu la moindre idée de qui je suis ?

– Non, dit simplement Zoro. Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

– Je suis Monkey D. Luffy. Je suis le Roi des Pirates.

– Non, dit Zoro.

Il fixa le faux Luffy.

– Vous n'avez jamais réellement prévu de rencontrer le véritable équipage. Vous pensez que vous pouvez utiliser leur nom pour obtenir ce que vous voulez ?

– Je peux obtenir ce que je veux parce que je suis le Roi des Pirates. Je suis allé et je viens de Raftel. Maintenant, je peux faire tout ce que je veux, merde !

– Il vous manque un détail essentiel dans tout cela, dit Zoro sombrement.

Il tira son épée. Depuis qu'il essayait de rester hors du radar, il n'en avait qu'une avec lui et gardait les autres dans son hamac.

– Comme je viens de le dire, vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de répondre à l'un des véritables membres de l'équipage.

– Et qui ici prétend être un chapeau de paille ? exigea de savoir le faux Luffy. Vous ?

Zoro changea son emprise sur le Wado Ichimonji, le pointant sur le faux Luffy.

– Oui.

Plus de rires, cette fois des deux côtés.

– Arrête, Larry, ordonna Bernard. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet, dit Zoro.

– Tu te fiches de mourir ?

– Je ne vais pas mourir. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que j'accomplisse la promesse faite à mon capitaine.

Et il attaqua le faux équipage, les battants à lui seul. Les marchands regardèrent avec fascination les pirates s'enfuir et courir, en ayant peur de l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec une épée. Il avait laissé le faux Zoro pour la fin. Il plaqua le fourreau contre l'estomac de ce dernier et l'envoya au sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Le pirate poussa un cri effrayé lorsque la lame se figea dans le bois à côté de sa tête.

– S'il vous plaît ne pas me faites pas de mal ! pria le faux Zoro. S'il vous plaît.

Zoro se mit à genoux à côté de lui, en saisissant le devant de sa chemise et l'éleva de sorte qu'ils soient au même niveau.

– Tu veux ma miséricorde ? demanda sombrement Zoro, arrachant un autre cri à l'homme. Pourquoi devrais-je te l'accorder ? Toi et tes copains là-bas avez fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

– Je suis désolé.

– Je doute que tu aies déjà entendu parler du dernier groupe qui nous a imités. Ils ne sont pas allés très loin, continua Zoro.

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Nous ?

– Et puis il y a un problème encore plus grand. Le fait que l'équipage se soit divisé. Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler. En même temps, nous avons fait en sorte de garder ça sous silence.

– Vous ... De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? gémit le faux Zoro.

– Mon nom est Roronoa Zoro.

Il sourit, un brin hystérique.

– Et Luffy est mort. Je n'apprécie pas que les gens souillent sa mémoire !

Zoro se leva brusquement, entraînant l'homme en pleurs avec lui. Il le jeta hors du navire, et il atterrit brutalement sur le pont de son propre navire.

– Je vous suggère de cesser de faire semblant. Parce que si j'entends que vous faites toujours semblant d'être nous, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois !

Il attrapa son katana et l'arracha du bois, le rangeant dans son fourreau et partit du pont. Personne ne l'arrêta.

* * *

Il partit le lendemain, s'excusant auprès de Bernard pour avoir gardé son identité secrète et prit une barque pour l'île la plus proche.

– Tu es vraiment Roronoa Zoro ? demanda Vincent, alors qu'il aidait Zoro à charger son sac dans le petit bateau.

– Oui, acquiesça Zoro, en prenant deux autres épées de son sac et les plaçant à sa hanche.

– Et… Chapeau de Paille Luffy est vraiment mort ?

Le regard de Zoro s'obscurcit et Vincent tressaillit.

– Oui.

– Je suis désolé, dit Vincent.

Zoro leva les yeux.

– Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. Le gars qui a fait ça est mort.

– Je suis désolé pour ta perte, corrigea Vincent. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était mort. Je veux dire, personne ne l'a vu en cinq ans, mais… Mon fils, Len, était convaincu qu'il allait se joindre à vous, un jour. Il va avoir le cœur brisé.

– Humm, dit seulement Zoro.

Quelques minutes avant de partir, il sorti la photo qu'il avait d'abord donné à Lidia.

– Donne-lui ça. Luffy n'est peut-être plus là, mais le reste d'entre nous, si. Dis-lui que s'il veut gagner le respect de Luffy, qu'il suive ses rêves et n'abandonne jamais.

Vincent prit la photo.

– Merci. Je suppose que tu vas chercher Mihawk, hein ? Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, c'est logique.

Zoro sauta dans sa petite embarcation et commença à prendre le large.

– C'est exact.

…

Neuf mois plus tard, Zoro trouva Mihawk. Il naviguait sur son bateau personnalisé quand Zoro le repéra. Il attira l'attention de l'ancien Capitaine Corsaire en abimant le bateau et coupant les voiles, forçant Mihawk à se diriger vers le rivage où Zoro le suivit.

La bataille dura plusieurs jours, chaque épéiste s'étant amélioré au fil du temps. A la fin, dans un coup de chance, Zoro réussit à passer la garde de son adversaire, le clouant au sol. Mihawk cracha du sang, et sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Ses poumons étaient touchés, réalisa Zoro. L'ancien chasseur de pirate enleva sa lame de la poitrine de Mihawk et du sang s'écoula de la blessure.

– Eh… Eh ben. Tu m'as vaincu, rit Mihawk, respirant difficilement. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Zoro s'assit sans délicatesse. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné, ses forces l'abandonnaient et il se sentait épuisé.

– Visiter un vieil ami.

Mihawk grimaça, appuyant une main sur sa poitrine.

– Et à pro… propos de ton… ton Capitaine ?

Zoro regarda Mihawk qui semblait sincèrement curieux.

– Donne-lui mes salutations, dit Zoro alors que les yeux de Mihawk se creusèrent en comprenant ce qu'il disait.

– Ah… rit Mihawk, le son força son chemin vers l'extérieur. Je le ferai, Roronoa.

– Merci.

Ce fut les derniers mots que Mihawk entendit. Les ténèbres et le silence virent à bout de lui.

Zoro resta assis à côté du corps pendant un moment, puis se pencha et tira le collier en forme de croix que Mihawk portait toujours autour du cou. C'était la première lame avec laquelle il avait contesté Zoro au Baratie. Il la glissa sur son propre cou, rentrant la croix dans les plis de sa chemise.

Il essaya de partir, et il réussit à parcourir une petite distance sur la plage, utilisant ses katanas pour se tenir debout avant de s'écrouler. Il resta là pendant un moment, son œil fermé et ses oreilles n'entendant rien d'autre que les bruits sourds de la jungle. Il ne se souciait plus de mourir. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il passa une main sur la cicatrice de son bras gauche. A ce moment-là un nouveau son se fit entendre. Des voix. Fortes et perçantes qui le firent grimacer.

Puis il sentit des mains. Une main en particulier était douce et chaude, vérifiant son cou. Une voix de femme se fit entendre à travers son brouillard.

– Il est vivant !

Et le monde disparu.

…

Il se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Sa poitrine était serrée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus très bien bouger ses doigts. Tournant la tête aussi lentement que possible, il put distinguer les barreaux de cellule. Avait-il été capturé ? Les voix qu'il avait entendues devaient avoir été celles des Marines. Il ferma les yeux. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Une quantité inconnue de temps s'était écoulée depuis que Zoro était sorti de son assoupissement. Quand la porte de la cellule grinça, et il se força à lever la tête pour voir qui entrait. Kuina. Non, c'était Tashigi. Zoro rit et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

– Tu es réveillé, dit Tashigi.

– Il semblerait, répondit Zoro.

Il y eu un bruit, comme si la Marine posait quelque chose par terre, puis elle sortit de la cellule, verrouillant derrière elle. Zoro eut du mal à s'asseoir, se rendant compte qu'il était couvert de bandages. Il laissa échapper un rire saccadé et tira ceux couvrant ses doigts.

– Alors, ils veulent que je vive.

– Vous ne devriez pas les enlever, dit Tashigi, et Zoro tourna la tête vers la voix.

– Je pensais que tu étais partie.

– J'ai reçu l'ordre de garder un œil sur toi et de m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose de suspect, dit Tashigi. Tu es le premier compagnon du Roi des Pirate, après tout.

Zoro grogna et regarda le plateau que Tashigi lui avait donné. Bouillon léger, un morceau de pain et d'eau. Son estomac grogna.

– Je n'ai pas utilisé ce titre... depuis presque six ans.

– J'avais entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles les Chapeau de Paille s'étaient séparés, dit Tashigi.

Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

– C'est la vérité ?

– Non, dit Zoro sans hésitation. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, mais nous nous considérons encore comme un équipage. C'est juste que tout s'est dégradé quand Luffy est mort.

– Luffy est mort ? dit Tashigi, les yeux écarquillé. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Zoro ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant manger. Il prit le plateau et la posa sur ses genoux.

– Smoker est toujours après lui ?

– Oui.

– Il ne s'est jamais rendu à Raftel, a déclaré Zoro. Il n'a jamais lui-même mis les pieds sur l'île. Nous avons trouvé le One Piece à sa place.

Tashigi le dévisagea.

– Il est mort pendant tout ce temps?

Zoro hocha la tête, grimaçant.

– C'était Barbe Noire. Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade. Nous attendions que le Log pose se réinitialise, et il se montre tout à coup et saisit l'ensemble du navire dans l'obscurité. Luffy n'était pas avec nous, il était parti explorer, comme il le faisait toujours quand nous arrivions sur une nouvelle île.

– Nous n'avons pas entendu parler de Barbe Noire ces dernières années, rien, déclara Tashigi doucement.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas à quoi la lutte ressemblait. La seule partie que nous avons vue était Luffy et Barbe Noire debout au sommet de la falaise. Luffy l'a poussé sur le bord, mais Barbe Noire l'a pris avec lui.

Tashigi se mordit la lèvre au ton de Zoro. Il était plein de regret et de tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un pirate puisse faire preuve de tant de sincérité. Elle les avait vus en Alabasta, mais ils aidaient une princesse. Et les familles royales étaient généralement très riches. Il y avait aussi la fois sur Punk Hazard, mais ils travaillent avec Trafalgar Law. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient aidé les enfants. Ou pourquoi il l'avait aidée, elle.

– Aucun de nous n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit, continua Zoro en serrant ses poings. Nous étions toujours pris au piège dans son obscurité. Quand nous avons été libérés, il était trop tard. Les deux avaient coulé trop profondément. Nous avons... perdu notre capitaine ce jour-là.

Tashigi dut se retenir de pleurer elle-même, en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si Smoker a été tué comme ça.

– Vous étiez proches tous les deux ?

– Ouais. Il m'a sauvé la vie, dit Zoro. Il m'a sauvé d'un Marine corrompu dans East Blue. J'étais son premier membre de l'équipage.

Tashigi se tut, puis ils entendirent tous deux la voix de Fumeur qui criait sur le pont. Elle bondit, se précipitant dans les escaliers et laissant Zoro seul.

* * *

La même chose se produisit tous les matins et tous les soirs quand Tashigi apportait la nourriture. Il mangeait et elle lui posait des questions.

– Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as insultée à Loguetown ? demanda-t-elle, quelques jours plus tard.

Zoro la regarda en secouant la tête.

– Tu m'as dit de changer mon visage. Pourquoi ?

– Ah… dit-il, en y repensant et en se souvenant. Je ne t'ai pas insultée.

– Cela sonnait pourtant comme une insulte, rétorqua Tashigi.

– Désolé. C'est juste que tu ressembles à une vieille amie. Elle est morte quand nous étions tous les deux enfants. Je… Elle… Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, et j'ai du mal à combattre une personne qui est morte.

– C'est donc pourquoi…

– A t'en soucier, prend le plutôt comme un compliment, dit Zoro. C'était une très bonne épéiste, et je n'ai jamais pu la battre.

– Hmmmm.

…

– Nous sommes presque à Impel Down, dit Tashigi environ deux semaine plus tard. Nous arriverons dans deux jours. Je ne suis pas censée t'en parler, mais ils vont t'offrir une position en tant que Grand Corsaire en échange de te garder en vie.

– Et pourquoi diable devrais-je accepter ? bafouilla Zoro, choqué par les nouvelles.

- Parce que tu es la personne qui a battu Mihawk, dit Tashigi. Actuellement, il n'y a que six Grands Corsaires, et ils ont eu un moment difficile en traquant Mihawk quand il a quitté le groupe. Il est naturel qu'ils veulent quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui, et puisque tu es celui qui l'a tué…

Zoro la dévisagea à travers les barreaux. Elle avait l'air en colère.

– Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ?

- Eh bien, je sais que tu vas refuser le poste, murmura-t-elle. L'orgueil d'un épéiste.

- Et quel est le problème de ce refus ?

- Ils vont te tuer ! cria Tashigi. Tu ne te soucies donc pas de ta vie ?

- Je ne m'inquiète plus de mourir, déclara simplement Zoro. J'ai tenu ma promesse à la fois à Kuina et à Luffy. Il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de continuer à vivre.

Tashigi ne sembla pas apprécier la réponse, car elle passa un bras à travers les barreaux et attrapa l'avant de la chemise de Zoro. Elle l'attira vers elle, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

– Tu dois prendre soin de ta vie ! lui cria-t-elle.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

– Tu ne dois pas la jeter comme ça !

– Et en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? lui répliqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, puis l'embrassa. Zoro fit un bruit de surprise dans le fond de sa gorge, mais Tashigi n'abandonna pas son emprise. Après un moment, Zoro renonça et lui retourna son baiser, sa main traversant les barreaux et se posant sur son dos. Elle s'écarta, faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard.

- Voilà pourquoi.

Elle partit, mais s'arrêta à la porte.

– Ne dors pas ce soir.

Zoro allait demander pourquoi, mais elle avait disparu.

…

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, comme Tashigi le lui avait ordonné. Ses lèvres frissonnaient encore du baiser. Il était minuit passé quand la porte s'ouvrit, et que Tashigi la franchit. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme de marine et elle portait trois épées. Ses épées.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-il, alors qu'elle déverrouillait la cellule. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

– Oui, répondit-elle, déterminée, en ouvrant la porte et remettant ses armes à Zoro. Je fais ce que je pense être juste. Nous partons.

Zoro se tenait toujours débout, la regardant se déplacer autour de la cellule.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que les Marines n'ont plus le sens de la justice, dit Tashigi. Ils pensent qu'ils aident les gens, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils essayent juste de se faire bien voir. Sauver des gens et faire respecter la justice n'est plus d'actualité.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu en train de m'aider ? demanda Zoro. Et cet après-midi…

– J'ai relu les fichiers sur votre passage à Alabasta, dit Tashigi. Et à d'autres endroits. En toute honnêteté, vous faisiez bien plus que les marines. A Waterseven, vous avez récupéré Nico Robin d'un Marine qui voulait utiliser sa capacité à lire les ponéglyphes et prendre le pouvoir. Un marine que le Gouvernement Mondial avait soutenu.

– Nous l'avons fait parce que Robin était notre amir, dit Zoro.

– Eh bien, vous avez sauvé un grand nombre de vies en le faisant, dit Tashigi. Et vous avez aussi exposé un groupe clandestin, créé par ces mêmes Marines. Vous avez bien plus fait qu'ils ne le feront jamais. Viens.

Elle le traina sur le pont, où une chaloupe les attendait. Zoro la suivi, silencieusement soulagé de ne pas mourir. L'embarcation fût abaissée en silence, et ils montèrent tous les deux à bord. Personne ne les remarqua alors qu'ils laissaient derrière eux le navire de la Marine.

- Ils vont réaliser que nous sommes partis dans la matinée, déclara Zoro.

- Je sais, dit Tashigi.

- Nous devrions nous diriger vers l'île la plus proche et y rester pendant un certain temps. Une fois qu'ils ne seront plus sur notre piste, nous devrions être en sécurité. Et nous pourrons sortir de nouveau.

Tashigi hocha la tête et prit une des rames, Zoro imitant ses actions. Ils pagayèrent en silence, économisant leur souffle. Ça, et le fait que Zoro se sentait toujours incroyablement maladroit, assis à côté de Tashigi. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille avant, même s'il avait vingt-sept ans. Il avait mis l'accent sur sa formation, la chasse aux primes et le piratage plus que sur le fait de trouver une petite amie.

…

Ils atteignirent une île le lendemain matin, une assez grande île située sur le bord de la Calm Bel. Les citoyens étaient amicaux, et ils leur louèrent une chambre. Ils devaient les avoir pris pour un couple, car il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

– On ne doit pas nous faire remarquer, dit Tashigi. Nous allons partager le lit.

Zoro s'assit et posa ses épées contre la table de nuit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ça ? demanda Zoro. Je veux dire, tu vas être la principale suspecte, et d'après toi, la Marine veut garder sa fierté… Ils ne vont pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça.

– Je sais, dit Tashigi. Mais je ne peux plus les supporter. Il n'y a pas de justice, et je préfère être une hors-la-loi intègre qu'une Marine fourbe.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

– Tu savais que Smoker cherche Luffy ? Depuis qu'il l'a sauvé de la noyade alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser mourir. Smoker le respecte maintenant, grâce à ça.

– Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Smoker sur la mort de Luffy ?

– Je ne le lui ai pas dit, admit Tashigi.

Elle se tordit les mains, les reposant sur ses genoux.

– Il aurait été abattu. Je veux dire, nous avons été après vous pour les six dernières années, tu sais ? C'est tout simplement plus facile de lui permettre de continuer à vous rechercher.

Zoro hocha la tête.

– Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Tashigi devint rouge, et elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

– Parce que je... Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, j'ai été inspirée par ta fidélité envers Luffy, même si vous étiez des pirates. Et il y a toutes les fois où vous avez aidé les gens.

Elle tourna vers une nuance de rouge plus sombre.

– Et je pense que c'est mignon quand tu te perds si facilement.

Zoro toussa à ce commentaire. Tashigi le regarda, et Zoro sourit. Un véritable sourire cette fois. Elle sourit en retour, avant de le plaquer sur le lit et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Ils restèrent sur l'île pendant deux ans, louant une maison après deux semaines dans l'hôtel. En raison de la clandestinité, Zoro garda ses cheveux noirs et ils dirent à tout le monde qu'ils étaient mariés. Ils se firent des amis et vécurent une vie satisfaisante. Quand ils décidèrent de partir, Zoro insista pour qu'ils aillent à East Blue.

– J'ai besoin de visiter de vieux amis.

Comme Zoro l'avait déjà fait, ils travaillèrent sur un navire marchand, faisant lentement leur chemin de retour vers Reverse Mountain. Là, ils firent leurs adieux et entrèrent dans la mer de l'est. Ils allèrent d'abord au village de Shimotsuki, et Tashigi fut surprise d'apprendre que c'était dans ce village que Zoro avait grandi.

– Sensei Koshiro ? dit Zoro, alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant le dojo.

Il toqua à la porte quand il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un vieil homme. Il sembla réellement surpris de voir Zoro.

– Zoro ? C'est toi ?

– Cela faisait longtemps depuis que l'on ne se s'était pas vu, dit Zoro, serrant la main tendue.

– J'ai entendu beaucoup de nouvelles, dit Koshiro, après qu'il les ai invités à l'intérieur pour prendre le thé. Tu t'es fait un nom par toi-même. Je suis fièr de toi.

– Merci, dit Zoro, souriant.

_ Je vois que tu as toujours l'épée de Kuina, déclara Koshiro, désignant de la tête la lame blanche.

_ Cette épée lui appartenait ? demanda Tashigi à Zoro. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

– Je suppose que cela n'est jamais venu, dit Zoro.

Koshiro les regarda.

– Oui. Cette épée appartenait à ma fille. J'ai l'ai laissé à Zoro quand il s'est engagé à devenir le plus grand des épéistes. C'était aussi le rêve de ma fille. J'ai appris que tu avais obtenu ce titre, Zoro.

Il hocha la tête.

Zoro visita la tombe de Kuina, il était assis en face d'elle. Tashigi se trouvant à une certaine distance, le regardait parler à son ami d'enfance.

– J'espérais que ma fille et lui se mariaient un jour, déclara Koshiro, en marchant vers Tashigi et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ils étaient très proches. Êtes-vous ensemble ?

– Eh ben… Oui. Mais nous ne sommes pas mariés.

– Il se soucie beaucoup de vous, dit Koshiro. Je peux le voir quand il vous regarde.

Tashigi rougit.

– Cela signifie beaucoup.

– Je déclare simplement la vérité, dit Koshiro. Et j'espère que vous serez chanceux dans l'avenir. Il sera difficile d'élever une famille alors que vous êtes tous les deux recherchés.

Tashigi fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, étant donné que Zoro se levait et se dirigeait vers eux.

- Je suis prêt à partir. Il y a encore un lieu que je veux visiter dans cette mer.

Koshiro leur dit au-revoir, disant à Zoro de poursuivre sa formation et à Tashigi de le maintenir en vie.

* * *

Leur prochaine destination était le Royaume de Goa. Ils arrivèrent au village de Fuschia, et Zoro fut accueilli par une femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Zoro ! Je suis surprise de te voir ici !

– Salut Makino. Je suis venue le voir.

Makino hocha la tête, avant de saisir le col d'un jeune garçon qui passait. Il avait l'air d'être son fils.

– Maintenant, Ace, réprimanda-t-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de nettoyer ta chambre ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies nettoyé un tel bazar en seulement quinze minutes.

Tashigi rit en voyant le garçon faire la moue.

– Mais maman ! Theo va pécher, et son père a dit que je pouvais venir aussi!

Makino secoua la tête :

– Très bien mais ta chambre doit être ta priorité lorsque tu rentreras, c'est compris ?

Ace sourit et acquiesça, puis il se mit de nouveau à courir.

– Il est mignon, commenta Tashigi.

– Merci, sourit Makino. Tu es la petite amie de Zoro?

Tashigi acquiesça tandis qu'elle la suivit dans un bar voisin. Makino alla derrière le comptoir pendant que le couple prit des tabourets devant le bar.

– Je suis contente que vous vous soyez arrêtés ici. Et je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux d'entendre que vous avez réalisé votre rêve.

Elle déposa des assiettes en face d'eux, leur disant de manger autant qu'ils le voulaient.

– Tout est gratuit pour des amis.

Tashigi se sentait gênée de manger la nourriture, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait cette femme. Mais Zoro semblait la connaître, et celle-ci avait l'air heureux de le voir. Était-elle une ex ? Quand elle posa la question à Zoro en chuchotant, il éclata de rire et s'étouffa avec sa nourriture. Makino ne cligna même pas des yeux pendant qu'il arrêtait de tousser mais continuait de rire.

– Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où nous sommes. C'est l'île où Luffy a grandi. Je suis ici afin de visiter sa tombe. Makino a pratiquement élevé Luffy et ses frères quand ils étaient enfants.

Cela fit tressaillir Tashigi, mais maintenant, elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Le lendemain, Zoro se leva de bon matin et commenca son long trajet dans les montagnes. Quand il revint, ses yeux étaient rouges, et il n'avait plus Wado Ichimonji et le collier qu'il avait pris à Mihawk. Tashigi ne remit pas en question ses actions, sachant combien il était loyal à son capitaine.

Makino et le maire les regardèrent prendre le large.

…

Tashigi avait réfléchi aux paroles de Koshiro pendant un certain temps, son commentaire sur la difficulté d'élever une famille. Ils firent une pause à Reverse Mountain, vu que le vieil homme leur permettait de rester.

– Eh, Zoro, dit Tashigi.

– Ouais ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

– Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée de fonder une famille ?

Zoro resta silencieux et Tashigi ferma ses yeux. Une minute plus tard, elle sentit Zoro l'enlacer.

– Tu veux commencer une famille ?

– Oui. Mais nous sommes deux criminels recherchés. Même si nous avions un enfant, il n'y aura nulle part sur terre ou sur mer où nous serions en sécurité.

Elle pressa son front contre sa poitrine. Zoro lui caressa doucement son dos, et puis elle le sentit se raidir.

– Ça va ?

– Nulle part sur terre ou sur mer… dit-il. Qu'en est-il du ciel ?

– Le ciel ? répéta Tashigi, du scepticisme dans sa voix.

– Ouais, le ciel. J'ai été à l'île céleste. Les habitants nous sont redevables et nous sommes toujours les bienvenus. Et il n'y a pas de pirate ou de marine, là-bas. Nous pourrons y vivre librement, sans avoir à se soucier d'être traqués.

– Tu penses que c'est possible?

– Bien sûr, sourit Zoro.

* * *

Tashigi ayant accepté son idée, ils partirent pour Jaya le lendemain. Une fois arrivés, Zoro fut d'abord perdu, mais ils trouvèrent finalement Montblanc Cricket, qui revenait d'une autre escapade et qui décida de rester et d'aider les pirates à voyager vers le ciel. Il leur dit d'attendre le prochain équipage qui voulait essayer d'aller là-haut, et un équipage arriva quelques mois plus tard. Les Little Island Pirates les accueillirent à bord, et Zoro expliqua ce que Nami avait fait pour les faire voler.

La première vision de Tashigi de la mer dans le ciel lui coupa le souffle, et elle resta à l'extérieur presque pendant toute la durée du voyage. Zoro sourit à son enthousiasme. Quand ils abordèrent sur la plage, sans passer par le péage, grâce à ce que Zoro et ses amis avaient fait pour le pays, Conis le salua. Elle et Tashigi devinrent rapidement amies.

Les anciens, en particulier Gan Forr, furent tristes d'apprendre le sort de Luffy, et ils gravèrent son nom sur la Cloche d'Or.

Les Little Island Pirates les quittèrent après que leur log pose se soit réinitialisé, laissant Zoro et Tashigi comme les seuls habitants de la mer bleue dans le ciel.

* * *

Ils nommèrent leur premier enfant Kuina, et leur second Lidia.

* * *

**Alors ? Des avis ? Des commentaires ?**


End file.
